icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Scarlett123/The Blog of Quotes 2!
Hi there stranger and welcome to todays blog. Some of you may remember that, about a week ago, I made a blog called 'The Blog of Quotes' where I got people to tweet me funny or interesting things and I posted them onto a blog. Now, since it is pretty late and I haven't written a blog I will do another one because I am super lazy and have no creativity.... sorry :(. So this is The Blog of Quotes 2. Or The Blog of Quotes 2.O. Or The Blog of Quotes version 2. Whatever you want to call it. So this time I didn't tweet people to please send me interesting or funny quotes I actually went around my school and asked a few of my friends and enemies and blah blah blah and I actually got a load of people to tell me cool stuff so I picked out my favourites and I will post them on here. *A person would spend an average time of four years watching telly advertisements. I don't really know what to say about this one, it's just, four years is a long time to spend watching telly advertisements. I mean, I watch a lot of telly, so I don't really mind if I watch four years of telly advertisements, so.... yeah... *When Joseph Gaiotti invented toilet paper in 1857, he had his name printed on each sheet. See, you read that and you think, 'Oh, that's really weird. Why would you print your name on toilet paper?' But if you look at all toilet papers, most toilet paper have got some kind of like little animal like sewn in. Like a little bear or koala or something. Like you know those advertisements for the toilet paper and it's like a koala bear in it. What's the point in that? Just, why? Joseph Gaiotti I salute you. *Shakespeare invented the word 'puke'. I heard somewhere that he invinted the word 'bloody' too. I don't know if it's true but if it is, Shakespeare I bloody love you. But no, I don't think he ever said the word 'bloody', let alone invented it. But uh, puke! '''Wo hoo! What a lovely word.... Those are the first three quotes, what a historical moment of human history. Ladies and gentlemen and fish thank you. You know, I've just realized that it's more of a Blog of Facts than quotes. Blog of Facts... nah... doesn't sound as good. Here are the rest; *Hippo milk is pink They forgot to mention that hippo milk is probably pink because there's blood in it. What a lovely image.... *Friends are like bras, close to your heart and good for support. That's just one of those terrible jokes that everybody loves. Brilliant. *Domestic pigs at the highest speed is eleven miles per hour. Oddly enough this is the less weird out of all of the quotes on here. Because, that's probably true I mean, eleven miles per hour isn't that much is it? And pigs are fat and have little legs and like to roll around in mud.... '''OINK OINK!! *Eruethrophobia, the fear of red lights. There's a fear for everything. There's probably like scarlettphobia. People who are, really scared of me and want to run away screaming when they hear my name (Scarlett Serenity Webb). Which probably half of you are, most of you are scarlettphobic aren't you.... Sorry this is sort of a fail. There's not that many quotes and I'll probably add more in the future.... bye..... Category:Blog posts